Although a variety of designs exist for roof vents, historically, “ridge type” roof vents have not been widely used for tile roofs. This is rather easy to understand, since although such a design would reduce the number of roof penetrations necessary to achieve adequate ventilation, the cumbersome and weighty nature of roof tiles has not been generally conducive to incorporation of a ridge type vent system in the roof design. And, although a few designs have been proposed or actually used, in so far as is known to us, prior art ridge vent designs have not adequately addressed the problem of preventing ingress of wind blown water, as might occur during a thunderstorm or hurricane, for example. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a new ridge vent design that is resistant to entry of wind blown water, especially if such a design were provided in a structurally strong, low profile, artistically pleasing ridge top roof vent system suitable for tile roofs or the like.